Wrecked Up!
by xftg123
Summary: Meet Otoya Ittoki, a writer who's been away from romance for a while. That is, until he has to write a story on and about a romance psychologist. It is then where he meets Tokiya Ichinose, and in what seems like an instant, Otoya starts to take a liking to him. Will Otoya try to avoid the romance, or will he be falling right into it?
1. Prologue

When I was young, my dad told me something that I'd probably never forget that much. EVER.

"Now Otoya, your mom and I are getting divorced. And I want you to remember, romance isn't realistic. Repeat after me."

"Romance isn't realistic!"

"AGAIN OTOYA! SAY IT OUT FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!"

"ROMANCE ISN'T REALISTIC!"

Around that time, when I was 5, I didn't know what that actually meant. Yet, it still made me wonder what that meant. 


	2. Chapter 1-Otoya

Well now, my life's gone sorta downhill. FUCK. So, here I am, 17 years later at 22 years old. During my life, I tried my best to learn if romance was actually NOT realistic. So, I tried to start dating some girls, but failed. Then around high school, I started dating some guys, and I think I banged four of them, or four of them banged me. Yeah, I was BOTTOM. FUCK! Except for one of those guys, I topped them. Anyway, so, around that time, I realized I was fucking gay. So, I'm gay, and I still think romance isn't realistic. This sucks. But, who knows? I may actually find romance.

###  
I sat on my bed and sighed. I AM FUCKING GAY AND LONELY!

After I was yelling and talking to myself for five minutes, I got dressed and headed outside.

###  
The trees were bright with lucious green color and the sky was light blue. It was a nice day outside! While walking, I quickly took notice of Syo.

"HEY SYO!" I yelled from across.

"Oh! Hey Otoya!" Syo said as he quickly went over and walked beside me.

"So, how has your weekend been?" Syo asked me.

"Good!" I replied back.

"What did you do?" Syo darted his eyes towards me.

"Nothing at all-"

"You got high didn't you?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Me? High? No."

"Dude, we got high at a hookah bar last week."

I then gave a exasperated sigh. "We did didn't we?"

"Yep!" Syo said happily.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"Anyway, come on Otoya! We got to go to work!" Syo said as he then ran past my walking. I then quickly decided to catch up to him. 


	3. Chapter 2-Otoya

Syo and I, luckily, quickly headed over to our workplace. We worked at this big writing company, in which we write stories, come up with ideas, etc!

###  
the writing company overall has been in business for a while. Ever since our boss, Ren Jinguji, took over the company. Things wouldn't exactly be the same as it was now.

"Come on Otoya! We have to see our boss to turn in your manuscripts!" Syo said to me as he ran over to the boss.

"Okay!" I said as I followed him to the boss's office.

###  
Third Person POV:

"So, you want me to turn in your manuscripts?" Ren said as he looked at Otoya.

"Y-yes, hopefully my story here is well done and ma-..."

"Not exactly..." Ren said.

"O-oh..." Otoya said with a sigh.

"I am sorry to say this Otoya, but, your book cannot be published." Ren said as he put the papers down onto the table.

Otoya felt like he was going to cry. He didn't wanna cry, not even in front of his friend, Syo.

"Otoya, I'm sorry to hear about tha-"

"Hold on Syo, I wasn't done with Otoya yet." Ren stated.

Syo and Otoya were both surprised. What was their boss Ren going to say to Otoya?

"However..." Ren said as he got up from his chair and went over to Otoya. "I do have an assignment for you Otoya."

"What is it Boss?" Otoya asked.

"I'm glad you asked! Your assignment is this: I want you to write a story on and about a romance psychologist." Ren explained.

"A romance psychologist?" Otoya asked.

"Yep! There's no specific date for this assignment being due. However, you have to bring me back the story in a couple of months. And once you're done with the story, bring it back to me. And if it's good, I'll publish it." Ren proclaimed.

"Wow. O-okay! I'll do it!" Otoya said proudly.

Otoya was going to write that story no matter what!

"Good. And also, I'm giving you about 3 months off for now. And, here's this." Ren stated as he gave Otoya a business card.

"What's the business card for?" Otoya asked.

"It's a romance psychiatrist's place I know about. You can find your information on the story too. Goodbye!" Ren said as he then opened the door to his office.

"But...what genre can the story be?" Otoya quickly asked as Syo took Otoya out of the office.

"Any genre you desire..." Ren said.

Ren then shut the door to the office and sat back onto his chair.

****  
Third Person POV (continued):

"Phew! That was close!" Syo said while still inside the office.

"By the way Syo, I have a writing challenge I'd like for you to do. Think your up for it?" Ren explained.

"HELL YEAH!" Syo said. "I'm up for any writing challenge!"

"Any writing challenge?" Ren asked.

"Yep!" Syo exclaimed.

"Well, who knows? You might not even be prepared for the challenge I'm about to give you..." Ren stated.*

###  
Otoya's POV:

I decides to take a walk outside and find this romance psychiatrist place. My boss did explain that the place is where I can get my ideas from.

###  
I quickly took notice of the front of the psychiatrist building. It was white, but had some glass windows, people working, etc! Wow, this may actually be a bit boorrrriiiinnng!

"Welp, I must as well go in..." I said as I then grasped the door handle to the building and opened it.

And as I walked in. It was simply amazing.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Note: So, here's chapter 2! And, it is told from Otoya's POV and Third Person POV, but the chapter is still being labeled as "Chapter 2-Otoya". Anyway, so, the part where Ren and Syo were talking, that won't happen until waaaay later on in the "Wrecked Up!" series, and yes, "Wrecked Up!" is going to be a book series! So yeah, anyway, make sure to comment, review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3-Otoya

The building was absolutely incredible! The inside was full of people running in and out, reading, and also had some people in a waiting room chilling. So, even though it may be a bit boring, it could also be cool as well!

I then decided that I needed to contact someone for any suggestions on who I should write about. While walking in the hallways, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"OOF!" I said as I fell on my butt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The man said as he quickly pulled me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said. I quickly took notice of the guy's features, he had in white gloves, short blue hair, and a mole on his cheek.

"You need anything? And by the way, the name's Masato. Masato Hijirikawa." Masato said.

"Ah, hello Masato! The name's Otoya Ittoki. And I do need some help as a matter of fact!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, I see. And what do you need help with?" Masato asked.

"See, my boss gave me this assignment to write a story on and about a romance psychologist. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, there is me! I'm a romance psychologist. Or, there is one who's very very well-known here and is an expert on romance psychology!" Masato explained.

"Hmm, I'll take the expert!" I said.

"Okay then, let's get you to the expert's room!" Masato said as he and I then started walking in the hallways.

While walking over to the room, I asked, "So, who's the expert's name?"

"Ah, his name is Tokiya Ichinose. He's been around here for a long while. Almost eight years!" Masato explained.

"Ah, I see..." I said.

As we arrived at the room, Masato grabbed onto the door handle.

"Welp, here we are Otoya! Have fun with working on the story! And also, let this interview be your inspiration for your story!"

"Okay!" I said as Masato opened the door.

When we got inside, I couldn't see Tokiya's face, since his chair was turned and I could only see his hair.

"Tokiya, this is Otoya Ittoki. Please let him interview you." Masato explained.

"Okay, I don't mind.." Tokiya said as his back was turned.

Masato then started walking out of the office, and as he was walking out, I could hear him whisper to me, "Good luck!", as the door then got shut.

So now it was Tokiya and I in the room.

I sat down onto a comfortable chair and took out my clipboard and pen. This interview was going to be great, I hope.

"So, your Otoya Ittoki..." Tokiya said as he swerved his chair and looked at me. "Correct?"

OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS HE WAS HOT. He had those bright yet dark blue eyes, dark blue spiked hair, his whole appearance was...HOT!

But that's right! I couldn't get distracted, not this time around!

I then replied back, "Yes. My name's Otoya Ittoki."

"Ah, well then, ask away the questions Otoya." Tokiya said with a smile.

"Okay! Um, how do you think physical attraction happens?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on how you put it into ways. You could go one way or another. For example, my opinion on physical attraction is that it happens when two people meet and they have that connecting bond inside of them, therefore, causing the two sexes, to get attracted to one another, it's based off of hormones. Or, there's the other way. Take Stephen J Betchen's talk on physical attraction for example, he specifically states, 'The concept of attraction has been defined in many ways by many different experts in the field of relationships. Some look to biology to explain why we are attracted. Others believe we unconsciously replicate our attraction to our opposite sex-parent. Some believe we're attracted to those with the same level of emotional maturity or differentiation of self. And still others believe that our unconscious, internalized conflicts choose our partners. These are plausible theories that have been supported by research and clinical experience-—and all are deterministic. The biological theory offers that our nature chooses our partners for us (e.g., hormones in love)', no one knows why or how this happens to us. And it's as if it's apart of our mind." Tokiya explained.

I luckily was able to jot down the keywords from Tokiya's answer, I wrote down the important bits and pieces, such as:  
-Attractions are based off of mature levels -Hormones in love -Conflicts can be plausible

And so on. I must admit, I did feel a little embarrassed about the physical attraction talk, which was nothing to x-rated so to say.

***  
Question after question, I still kept on writing on everything and anything Tokiya said to me as I asked him the questions. No wonder he's been in the romanctic psychology business for eight years! I was enjoying his words. The way he spoke with ease as the words fell from the tip of his mouth and onto his tongue and spreaded out, it was absolutely stunning.

I then realized that we had one more question to go! We mainly did physical attraction, attraction, and on touches. I then looked at the last question, and my cheeks went bright red as I looked at it. It was just so, sudden. I didn't realize!

"Are you ready to give me the last question?" Tokiya asked.

I could tell he wanted this to be done with, who knows? I wanna just burst out the question now anyhow! I then heaved out a major heave and said, "Yes."

"Ask away Otoya." Tokiya said calmingly.

"What is the differences between sexual intercourse, and making love?" I asked sheepishly.

At first, Tokiya said nothing. Did I take it too far?

Just then, Tokiya then went over to me and sat right beside me.

"Um, I..."

Tokiya then moved close to me. "I want you to write everything I say, down onto that paper. Okay?"

"Okay..." I said.

"Now then..." Tokiya said as he got up and sat back down in his chair. "Lovemaking and sexual intercourse. Sexual intercourses is based off of desires and lust, Lovemaking is when you want to have sex. For example, take Elliot D Cohen's advice, he states that, 'sexual desire is desire for contact with another person's body and for the pleasure which such contact produces; sexual activity is activity which tends to fulfill such desire of the agent.', which is true. However, you don't wanna misuse your body in the wrong ways and wrongdoings of having intercourse. Cohen also states that, 'Inasmuch as sex is a desire for physical contact with someone else's body, it is a mechanical activity.'. Yes, sexual intercourse can be used as a mechanical tool for the state and natures of physical attraction. Things such as rubbing, touching, caressing, kissing, sucking, and biting, arouse the member, making them want more and more until their fully satisfied. That's sexual intercouse. However, making love is different. As Cohen describes, he states that, 'When one merely has sex, one perceives the other as an object of pleasure, as Kant describes. In mere sexual activity one may seek to dominate, control, and even humiliate in order to elicit sexual pleasure. Indeed, there are as many ways to cognize and treat one's sex partner as there are ways the human animal can satisfy a sexual desire. But, love-making is unifying whereas these cognitions are relational and assume logically distinct beings. For example, masochistic sex—thinking of oneself as lowly and servile relegates oneself to something less than and therefore distinct fromone's sex partner.'. It is basically, in a way, S&M, Sadism and Masochism, Dominance and Submissive. That's Lovemaking. Begging for more and more and being tantalized by it all, is also Lovemaking. As for it's faith, it can be 'like a religious experience, love-making has an element of faith. If you attempt to have sex without such faith, then you will only have sex.'. That is what Cohen states. And, even it has to do with vocabulary and love, for example, Cohen makes a statement, saying, 'the language of love-making involves thoughts (and perceptions) that unite rather than separate, divide, or alienate. "Two hearts beating as one" expresses a unifying metaphor, although it is not very sensual; while "I want to feel you all over" can be very erotic but still objectifying. "I want to get lost inside of you" can be both erotic and unifying. Unifying thoughts can be deeply personal and can replay in the mind's eye moments of intimacy and solidarity. They can reflect tenderness; an adoring (or adorable) look; or the instant when you knew you wanted to be together for an eternity. They can be ineffable and unspoken; simply expressed; or set into poetic verse.'. Saying words such as that, can express your mind on what you think about during your Lovemaking. These are the main factors Otoya. However, the most important factor Cohen states is this: ' In any event, my considered judgment is that it can help to be in love. But this doesn't mean that one must be in love. For I suspect that many people make love well before (if ever) they are actually in love.'. So, people even make love before they're actually in love. The overall conclusion of this is, you have to build up the relationship in the right way before you even go ahead and head straight to the Lovemaking. Do you understand Otoya?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, and, I did indeed right down the answers. But wow. To think, that it requires me to be in love, and not head straight to lovemaking.

"Y-yes Tokiya. I think that's all the time we have for now in fact!" I said with a smile.

"Good!" Tokiya said.

I then got up from the chair and left the room.

It was currently 4:04 P.M. Never did I realize it could get late at this time of the night! But anyway, the talking. The way Tokiya explained to me. I couldn't help but still have the one statement in my head: 'In any event, my considered judgment is that it can help to be in love. But this doesn't mean that one must be in love. For I suspect that many people make love well before (if ever) they are actually in love.'. That really got me. However, I can't help but remember what happened on that day, when I was 7. I still couldn't believe that I yelled out about romance not being realistic. And how I banged guys in high school, and...and...how I'm here now and how that line Tokiya stated actually felt like a life changing statement.

As I looked down at my clipboard, I wrote down these 2 things:

1\. Keep This Quote: 'In any event, my considered judgment is that it can help to be in love. But this doesn't mean that one must be in love. For I suspect that many people make love well before (if ever) they are actually in love.'

2\. Possibly Find Romance.

I needed to find these, but who knows what my romance could be!

As I went back to my house, I laid down onto my bed. I kept thinking about what had happened today. It wasn't a fun day like usual, it was a bit more serious today.

Suddenly, it came to me. As I jolted up from my bed and grabbed a sticky note and pen from my drawer, I wrote this down:

"Could My Love Interest Actually Be Tokiya?

Circle: YES or NO"

I then tucked it away back into my drawer and went to bed, thinking about the question.

Could My Love Interest Really Be Tokiya Ichinose?

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: So, a bit of a more serious chapter this time. Make sure to comment, review, and let me know what you think! Also, ALL CREDITS GO TO BOTH ELLIOT D. COHEN, AS WELL AS STEPHEN J BETCHEN. So yeah, and also, even though this is a romantic comedy, there will be some drama just like with this chapter. And, I may either do Third Person or Otoya's POV for the next chapter. Who knows! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, review, and, well, Ciao! 


End file.
